


Promise Me

by SweetAshori



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Senhaku, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAshori/pseuds/SweetAshori
Summary: With war on the horizon, Kohaku has a devastating nightmare, filling her with nothing but disturbing fear. With the visions in her head, she runs towards the only person she knew could put those images to rest.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 51





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. STONE. Obviously.
> 
> Authoress' Note: This story takes place at a random point after the anime ended. I hadn't read much past there, so I'm not sure if the war started nearly immediately after the season finale. If it did, well... oops on me. But I wanted to still write this out anyway, so please enjoy! Also semi-inspired by me editing an AMV to Promise Me by Dead by April, which gives the title for this fic.

There was not much in the world that Kohaku feared. There were obvious things, of course: the death of her sister or father, a good friend getting hurt or killed, something happening to her village when she was not there. However, with exception of Ruri's illness and the death that it was certainly going to cause, throughout her life, she didn't have much reason to fear. Even less so, after that fateful day that she met Senku Ishigami, the eccentric scientist that broke his way through his stone state that he, and the rest of the world, was placed in over 3700 years before her time. That man erased her greatest fear with his intelligence and ingenuity, creating a medicine that eradicated the illness that plagued her beloved sibling, leaving her once again with little to fear.

Yet, here she was, panting as though she had ran a hundred miles, staring up at the ceiling of her home, eyes wide and face sweating despite the biting winter chill. Her heart was beating rapidly, one hand placed upon it as if to try and keep it from coming through her chest, her body quivering as her mind raced with terrifying images.

She was asleep a moment ago, much like her sister and father were – both blissfully unaware of her current turmoil – but in an instant she was panicked, scared, petrified. She had a nightmare, that was obvious. She was fully aware of what dreams and nightmares were, but usually they wouldn't bother her. They'd wake her up, sure, but they wouldn't bother her other than a bit of frustration for disturbing her slumber. This time... this time was different.

This time... she saw war.

Senku described what war was to them. A violent, long series of battles for a variety of reasons, but usually the battles lead to destruction, injury, and even death. When he first told these tales, Kohaku wasn't afraid. She's a strong, confident warrior. As it was, they had already faced enemies of their rival camp – the Tsukasa Empire – and she was sure that, with her skills, as well as the skills of those also trained to fight, and Senku's impossible intellect, they would certainly win no matter what circumstances came up. However, this may have been a nightmare, it may not be true, but the visions were so vivid, so lifelike, based on what the scientist had described... she was beginning to realize that her confidence may have been soaked in her naiveté. She had been involved in many a spar, but a spar was not a war.

Images of blades and fists... blood spraying... fallen bodies... her beloved ones losing limbs, losing their lives... then...

Her fingers clenched at her winter coat, her teeth clenching... It wasn't her death that woke her from her slumber. It was not that of her sister or father, of her fellow villagers that she had grown up along side since childhood... it was Senku. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen him “die” before – he had faked such a thing to protect his friends from the stone, Taiju and Yuzuriha, from the brutal Tsukasa – but this was different... he was in front of her, talking to her, telling her something she couldn't make out but knew it was important, then... it came out of nowhere... the blood, the fall... she screamed, screamed for him, but her voice was not heard... that was when she woke up.

For some reason, she feared losing him the most. It wasn't because she loved him or anything like that – she did love him, but not in the way that he made clear to her that he despised – but because... he was hope. That day they first met, that day he saved her from being pinned under a tree after her own battle with the man that was starting this war, he made an impression on her. His tenacity to save her, his desire for something way beyond her scope of understanding, the methods he took to make sure his plans came true, the way he had fit in with the ragtag members of her home and had made his way into everyone's hearts... like the lights he had created with his know-how and assistance from those around him, he's illuminated her life with so much more than she ever dreamt of. She never once regret that night when she offered her help in making his Kingdom of Science come to life. Never once regretted anything that involved him.

So to see him die, in front of her, even in just her vision... it was like she had lost all hope. All light. Everything. Everything they have built for, everything they worked for, everything they still had yet to achieve... it was Senku's plan to revive the stone statues all across the world, but it had also become her goal as well. Losing Senku... would be losing everything. That was one thing she feared now, with war looming over the horizon. Paralyzing, unrelenting fear...

Her sea-green eyes brimmed with tears, still unable to keep herself steady. She tried to tell herself... it was just a dream, it wasn't real, she's just tired, her mind is overactive... but it didn't work. Those images kept going through her head, over and over again, unable to leave her mind. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to lose anyone, she didn't want to die, she didn't want to watch helplessly as she couldn't protect the ones she loved, couldn't protect her light, their light, the world's light...

She didn't know why, but suddenly she had to go, had to get up and leave.

She jumped up from under her blanket, throwing it atop Ruri, the woman flinching but not making any noticeable noise or movement otherwise, ignoring the rope she used for her hair, quickly placing her shoes and running out of her home. Despite the cold, the snow, the bitter chill, the darkness of the night, she ran... over the bridge, past the guard, through the trees... she knew where she was running to, although didn't know why... Everything about her, however, told her to run, told her where to go, feeling a sense of relief when she saw there a light still burning from within the observatory of the headquarter of the Kingdom of Science.

That told her that he was still awake. She panted, her breath coming out in bursts of mist, as she stopped right before the ladder that led her way inside. More sane thoughts tried to break through her fog, trying to tell her to calm down, to turn back, to go home, that everything was fine, yet... yet her feet and hands moved, climbing up one step, two steps, three steps... finally, her feet touching the floor inside.

Senku was awake, she was right. A candle burning bright, illuminating him in shadows and glow, as he worked deftly on a fabric scroll with all sorts of calculations and plans that were beyond her. It was war plans, she had to assume, knowing that it was what was first and foremost on his mind. A dark, sinking feeling settled in her stomach. She could argue it was from her adrenaline, but she knew it wasn't just that... it was that fear. That unsettling fear.

The green-ombred hair man noticed an additional presence coming into the observatory, and his head turned from his work to greet the visitor. He was cautious, but not overly so – he had to assume it was someone from the village, someone staying up late – yet he was still surprised.

“Kohaku?” he questioned softly, trying to keep his voice down, knowing full well that there were others – Gen, curled up into a ball and facing one of the observatory walls, and Chrome, sleeping in the little bunk below the main room – slumbering away.

She was known for staying up late, he knew that, but what surprised him was the way she looked. She was shivering, hands balled into fists beside her, face looking flushed, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, her blonde locks down and surrounding her face versus her usual tied-up style. Her eyes were open, brows furrowed, her expression pained. He was concerned; what was wrong? Did something happen in the village? He didn't hear anything, nor did he think anyone would even attempt to start a battle in this late hour. Was it Ruri? Did she become ill again? He had some stock of the sulfa drug in case of such emergency, but he was certain they had cleared her of any potential risk. Maybe it was something else...

“Kohaku?” he questioned again, “What's wrong?”

She didn't answer, just stared at him. He quirked one brow at her, obviously curious and concerned by this late night visit, and she knew she had to answer, but couldn't. The words couldn't leave her throat, no matter how much she willed them. He shifted, standing up and taking a step towards her, growing more unsure of what was going on. She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself steady, but her nerves was not allowing for her to even consider a moment of common sense. Those images in her head were swirling with the reality... watching as that attack upon his head, watching him fall back, watching the blood come forth and staining her sight... it wasn't real, yet she couldn't shake them away.

“Kohaku, what's going on?” he questioned one more time, more insistent; he was getting very concerned on what was going on inside her head.

Why wasn't she answer? Why was she shaking so much? It wasn't just the cold, he knew that. So what was wrong? What was it?

Suddenly, she moved, taking fast steps to approach him, practically knocking him to the floor with sheer force, her arms wrapping tightly around Senku's neck, her face buried in his chest, fingers clinging to his coat, the sound of muffled sobs filling his ears. They fell to the floor in a heap, resting upon their knees, Senku's arms up in the air, unsure of what to do, scarlet eyes wide in surprise.

“What the hell?” he asked, a bit louder than he intended, trying to remind himself to keep quiet to not draw anymore attention upon himself, “Kohaku, what is wrong with you?”

She didn't answer, only continuing her clinging and crying. He gripped her shoulders, trying to pry her away, but she only clung tighter, cried harder. Senku groaned, rubbing the back of his head in frustration and confusion. What the hell was she doing? Was she experience some sort of bout of hysteria? Was it that time of the month? He didn't know, but needed to know. This wasn't the Kohaku he knew. She was emotional, she had cried before – that wasn't actually a problem – but this... this was new.

“Don't die, Senku.”

Those soft, barely audible words... he blinked, looking down upon her blonde locks, once again trying to gently force her off of him. Her arms fell from around his shoulders, clinging instead to the fabric around his collar, still keeping her face buried in his chest.

“... What?” he asked, confused by this sudden declaration, “What are you...?”

“Don't die, Senku... don't take away my light.”

“Your light? Kohaku, I don't understand.”

She shook her head, continuing to cry and sob. Senku sighed, obviously not going to get a clear answer until she had a chance to calm down. He wasn't sure what to really do, once again rubbing the back of his head, before closing his eyes and awkwardly wrapping his arms around Kohaku's quivering frame, holding her in some loose attempt to hug and comfort her, a bit of heat and blush coming to his cheeks. He was very uncomfortable with her clinging, and now hoping very much that everyone else would stay asleep so as to not question what was going on – or in Gen's case, teasing about the situation, knowing his penchant for wanting to annoy the scientist with such stupid things – but with how she was acting, he had no choice but to put up with it. At least until she finally got it all out of her system and was able to form a more coherent conversation.

After several long, awkward minutes, Kohaku was completely wiped out of tears, her throat raw from how much she had cried, her body shaking and limp as all of the will she had built up escaped her bones. She pulled back from Senku, his arms now moving to loosely grasp at her shoulders to keep her steady, rubbing her nose and eyes clean with the sleeve of her coat. Her eyes were now red and puffy, not a surprise given how long she was sobbing, and Senku sighed, a bit relieved that she was finally not clinging to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, trying to not let his frustration with how long this had gone on show, but with also a heavy amount of concern.

“... I don't know,” she replied, her voice croaky, “Maybe, for now... I think...”

“What happened?”

“I... I had a nightmare.”

Blink. Blink. Really? THAT'S why she acted like this? Senku's brows lowered, a glimmer of anger sparking across his scarlet orbs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Seriously?” he asked deadpanned, “Was it your first one or something? Nightmares are just dark dreams. They're not real. And no need to get all upset over them. It's not a big deal.”

Typical Senku answer, she knew that. She didn't expect him to understand exactly what was wrong by just that basic description. Biting her bottom lip, her hands balled into fists on her lap, she continued, “It was war.”

“War?”

“Yeah...”

Now things were making a bit more sense. This would be the first time Kohaku and the village would experience such a thing. He did describe how violent and frightening such things to them, trying to prepare them for what could lie ahead, but no one really seemed to react in such a way that gave indication that they were truly disturbed by the idea. Everyone seemed confident in themselves, and in Senku, that they would succeed in their fight.

Her gaze darted up to meet his, then back down at her clasped hands. That fear in her stomach was now mixing with nervousness, having to explain her actions to him. She was now more acutely aware of what she had done, not really thinking about it before. She just reacted out of some unknown need, but now that the moment had passed, she knew what she had done was beyond out of character for her and it was surely even worse on him, having to try and deal with her hysterics. She knew he was definitely judging the hell out of her, and it was an unpleasant thought, being judged and analyzed by the futuristic sorcerer.

“What did you see?” he pressed, steady, calmly, wanting to give her some sort of assurance that she could tell him what was going on.

Her shoulders stiffened, another tighter clenching of her fingers, her teeth gritting. Just as the visions were starting to go away... “I saw a lot of blood. People were on the ground, wounded. I swore I saw someone's limb cut off and laying in the grass,” she answered, describing what she was seeing, “I couldn't recognize all of the faces. It was loud. Metal clanging. Explosions. Fire.”

Those blasted tears were coming back, burning her already worn-out eyes. She closed them tight, gasping as she tried to hold back the emotions that were coming forth. “You... you were in front of me,” she continued, “We were crouched down, trying to hide.”

Senku watched her shake uncontrollably, and he could feel a pain in his chest watching her. She was clearly suffering. All because of some unconscious thoughts coming to life in her slumber. He always thought it was stupid to worry so excessively over dreams and nightmares; they come and go as quickly as the day, most people not remembering them beyond the dawn. However, for Kohaku, for this nightmare... there was something triggering in those visions that was heavily baring down on her shoulders.

He rested a hand upon her fists, trying to give her some sort of courage to continue to speak. She didn't react to his touch, although her heart did a small flutter. “You...” she tried to continue, the pain becoming more and more obvious, “You were trying to tell me something. I couldn't hear what you were saying. I knew it was an order, a plan, but I couldn't make out a single word you said. I could tell you were serious though. You were worried about something, your eyes told me that, even if your words didn't. Then...”

A sob she couldn't hold back erupted from her throat. “Then...” she continued, stopping again as another sob broke through, “Then there was a shadow looming over us... and the next thing I saw... it was... it was...!”

She snapped her head up, those tears falling again, “You were killed. All I saw was you getting hit in the head, and the blood... the blood... All in front of me. And I couldn't do anything, I couldn't stop anything. I just sat there, watching as you died... I... I...!”

She couldn't continue, hiding her face in her hands as she began to cry again, and Senku understood now why she reacted in the way she did. She was overcome with fear, regret, and shame from what had happened in her visions, fueling the images to become more realistic to her strained mind, and because of that, she reacted out of those emotions. Admittedly, he was unnerved by the idea that she had seen his death within that realm, but he ignored his own odd feelings to focus on hers. It all made sense, why she came and clung and cried, and he could not longer find fault in what she had done.

“I know... I know I'm being stupid,” she degraded herself as she tried to brush the tears away and stop herself from breaking down again, “But... but it was so vivid, it felt so real. And what's to say that it won't? You said it yourself... war isn't some sort of game. It's cruel, nonsensical, and people can get hurt and die in the battles... And when I saw that... When I saw you die... it felt like I lost everything.”

Clenching at her coat above her chest with both hands, she continued, “I know you think these things are illogical and unnecessary, but... ever since that first day we met, you've made such an impact on my life. I didn't lie when I said that I took a liking to you from that moment.”

Cautious, worried sea-green eyes met a sea of red. “That day I brought you here... That day you set up your Kingdom of Science... Everything you've managed to achieve, everything you put us through, we all grew and understood so much more thanks to you. You became a beacon to us. A beacon of light, of hope. Now we all share your dream of reviving the statues and restoring the world to the way it was. And losing you in my dreams... it was like losing that light. I felt like I lost everything that meant something to me,” her voice became more unwavering as she spoke, “I love you, Senku. Not in that way, before you get the wrong idea, but... you're irreplaceable to me. Just like Ruri or my dad, or Chrome or Suika. You've become such a big part of my life that, if I were to ever lose you, I don't know what I would do.”

She looked away, cheeks turning warm as she confessed, shifting to sit with her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, face burying into her folded limbs. Senku watched as she curled into herself, processing the words she had said. He didn't realize how much of an impact he really had on the young woman. Yes, he was not so oblivious to how much those around him were starting to idolize him, but he wrote it off as just being awestruck by how many different and new things he had shown them, from a world and time they had no idea existed. After all, that was his reaction when he started to discover more and more about the scientific processes, idolizing the greats that brought them to what his world once was. It was a basic, human reaction, and he would not chastise anyone for that. However, to hear her speak, to hear her say such words with such firm clarity, to see those tear-stained eyes seeing straight ahead, he was now learning how impactful he had truly become upon this stone landscape, upon the people that found a way to survive in a world without all of the modern comforts and measures that he was used to and took for granted.

And... he couldn't deny that they had all made an impact on him as well. He wouldn't admit it to them, that wasn't his style, but all of them had become important to him as well. They have done so much for him, a complete stranger by all means, now welcoming him in with open arms and open hearts. The same for Gen, even despite his initial appearances. They were kind, gentle people, more so than most others he had known. And the person responsible for all of this was Kohaku. If not for that fateful day, if not for that night when she proclaimed her help and her world to him, what he had accomplished up until now may not have ever happened. He was beyond grateful to everyone, but maybe... no, especially, to her.

Another sigh escaped his lips, but this time not out of some sort of frustration or annoyance. Reaching out one hand, he gently patted one of Kohaku's knees, causing her to look up, surprised to see that trademark smirk on his face – not that it should've been a surprise, given how often she's seen that expression – his hand then gently grasping her wrist, gently pulling her towards him. She complied, her arms outstretching and wrapping around Senku's neck again, his arms once again around her frame, but this time in a more reciprocal motion. His chin rested upon one of her shoulders, her face buried into the collar of his coat.

“I'm sorry, Senku,” she whispered, “I shouldn't have done all of this.”

“No, you don't need to apologize,” he responded, rubbing her back, trying to calm her.

“You're trying to prepare us for the worst, and I get that. But...”

He pulled back, pushing her away from him just enough so they could look at each other, hands not leaving her shoulders, her hands now resting upon his chest. “It's okay to be scared,” he replied, “Anyone that says they aren't scared when going into a war are kidding themselves. I should've figured this could've happened somehow or another. Although I figured it'd would've been Ginro to crack first.”

Kohaku couldn't help but laugh, which also made Senku a bit happy to hear her laugh versus crying, “Well, yes, that's true.”

“Look... I can't say for sure there won't be injuries. I can't say for sure there won't be damage, in more ways than one,” Senku continued, growing more serious as he talked, “But what I can say is this: no one will die. I won't let that happen. I swear that to you, Kohaku.”

Her lips parted, eyes widen, her hands shaking and Senku could feel her quivering through his coat. He was hoping she wouldn't start to cry again, but she seemed to be willing herself not to cry. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

“... Are you sure? Really sure you can do that?”

“Ten billion percent sure.”

Another small laugh, with a smile attached, at those familiar words, but it didn't last long. Ocean eyes became steely, firm. “Promise me that you won't die, Senku,” she demanded, her voice firm and fierce despite the throaty cracks.

“I just said that--”

“No. Promise me that you won't die, Senku.”

This time he understood, and he chuckled, his shoulders shrugging before he tilted his head, those odd bangs of his falling in front of his face. “I promise, Kohaku. I won't take your light away,” he finally stated, a reflection of a sincere smile upon his lips.

Kohaku smiled back, letting out a sigh of relief to hear those words. She dropped her arms from their resting place, bringing one up to rub her eyes. They were red, puffy, strained, and now she was extra tired due to all of the exhausting stress she placed on her body. She was certainly going to regret this come morning, but it was worth it for the reassurance she now had.

Senku was also relieved, now that she was starting to show signs of calm. A silly thought came to his head, however, as he watched her fiddle with her hands, and he both laughed and cringed at the thought. Of all of the things to come to mind... then again, based on their conversation just now, he suppose it wasn't an unusual thought to have. It was something that, for many kids, was ingrained into their heads growing up, him being no exception, although he still found the idea quite stupid. And yet, he still thought of it... 

“... If you ever repeat to anyone that I did this, I'll vehemently deny it,” he mumbled in a half-threat, half-embarrassment tone, causing Kohaku to look back up at him with confusion at to whatever he was talking about.

With his right hand, he extended out his pinky, grabbing and linking around the pinky on Kohaku's left hand, lifting them both up in an unifying gesture. She blinked, eyes staring at their linked fingers, one brow quirked in a questioning motion.

“Back in my time, when you made a promise to someone, you'd do this. It's called a pinky swear,” he explained, knowing full well that she was clearly lost as to what he was doing, “To make a pinky swear means that the promise will be kept, no matter what. And if the promise is broken, you get your pinky cut off.”

“WHAT!?” Kohaku screamed, louder than she should have, and Senku had to quickly silence her to make sure to not draw other attention upon them.

“Quiet down! Ugh...” he deadpanned, “I was joking. That's how the pinky swear started, but no one ever did that. It's just a symbolic thing.”

“O-oh... well, that's not funny!” she exclaimed, relieved that he wasn't actually serious, despite her mad fluster.

Senku chuckled, releasing their fingers now that his promise was sealed. Kohaku was still pouting, but eventually relaxed after he stood up, reaching out his hand to help her stand as well. Taking it, she did just that, brushing out her coat afterwards. “Sorry for disturbing you so late regardless, Senku,” she apologized again, “But... thank you. Seriously. I really needed that.”

“You sure you're going to be alright going back? If you need to, you can stay here tonight. I can steal a blanket from Chrome.”

“Yeah, I'll be fine. I should go back home; I don't want Ruri or my father worrying about me not being there. Not like that hasn't happened before, but still, I don't want to worry them.”

“Alright,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest with that tilted smirk, “Get some rest, Kohaku. See you in the morning.”

“See you,” she replied, smiling brightly as she walked towards the door, jumping down from the entrance and onto the snowy rocky ground below.

She brought her left hand up to her face, her gaze remaining on her pinky, before looking back up at the candlelit observatory with that lingering smile upon her lips. Her chest was lighter, she felt, and her mind was cleared of those terrifying visions. Yes, she was still scared of what could happen, not knowing exactly what the war will ultimately bring, but... she trusted Senku. She trusted him completely, and knew he was a man that would never go back on his word, no matter what happens. He promised her, swore to her, and that was enough. With that fluttery, satisfying feeling settling over her mind, she made her way back home, ready to try and get a few more hours of sleep before the morning light inevitably shone.

With the sight of Kohaku leaving, Senku decided it was time for him to grab some slumber as well. Sitting back down where his scroll was, he rolled it back up, placing his writing tools with it. He sat back, with his hands splayed across the floor, sighing as he rolled his head back and forth in a way to stretch and pop the muscles in his neck.

“You're a lucky man, dear Senku, I hope you know that.”

The sudden voice didn't startle him, but Senku groaned all the same. “How long have you been awake?” he asked, much to his chagrin.

“Oh, since Kohaku-chan threw herself at you. You both weren't very quiet.”

“... Of course.”

Gen shifted, sitting up still within the confines of his warm blanket, that crafty, toothy grin stretched across his face as he looked upon the scientist with teasing eyes. “Are you certain you feel no guilt over dragging these people into a war?” he asked, repeating a question he had asked before, “Now that you are seeing what it can cause?”

Senku didn't answer, shifting back to sit up, one knee bent in with an arm resting upon it. He scoffed, eyes closed and smirking, “I already told you my answer.”

Gen rolled his eyes, not at all surprised by the response, shrugging his shoulders, “Should've known. Well, I hope you can keep to your word. For her sake, now.”

He rolled back over in his blanket, turning back towards the wall and laying down once again. “I admit, though, I'm a wee bit jealous. To have a beautiful woman like Kohaku-chan throwing herself at you and telling her that she loves you, and no response! If only such a woman would cling to me~” he teased relentlessly, sing-songing his words, knowing full well that it would annoy Senku greatly.

“Shut up, mentalist,” Senku groaned, throwing one of his writing tools at Gen's head in a childish tantrum.

Gen only laughed, despite the sudden pain to the back of his head, his teasing worked and he was almost certain that Senku was blushing. Which he was, but the scientist was definitely not going to let the jerk know it. In truth, he was trying his best to ignore that part of Kohaku's confession, even with her clarification on what she meant. It wasn't as though he was entirely against a platonic confession of love, despite his aversion to such things, but to hear the words from her lips... nope, that was not something he was going to focus on.

Blowing out the candle, the room now turning dark, he made his way into the bunk room, crawling under his blanket, pushing back Chrome, who had turned and taken over part of Senku's sleeping area in his own deep slumber, laying down upon the makeshift pillow. He sighed, one arm resting under the pillow and the other bringing the blanket up to his shoulders, staring blankly ahead at the wall for a moment before finally closing his eyes. He had a lot more work ahead of him, he knew that, but it wasn't as though he lacked the confidence in whatever he had to do. However, now he had more reason to make sure everything went according to plan. His right pink twitched, just for a moment. Oh yes, he had more reason now, that last thought went through his mind, followed by the vision of Kohaku's final smile of the night to him, before sleep finally overtook him.

_**-end-** _


End file.
